


Your Shadow, Becoming Brighter

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Reinterpretation, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Relationship Study, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: Because dreams have no place in Danzō-sama’s grand plans, in the same way that emotions and any attachments outside of Danzō-sama have no place either. Torune reaches for the familiar hum of his kindaichū, letting the corrosive touch of their poison in his bloodstream soothe him, and swings his legs out of bed.“Let’s go,” Torune says, making no mention of his dreams.“Okay,” Fū replies, and makes no mention of it either.(but in the shadows, hope still shines yet, and he's determined to keep the light burning for as long as it'll stay)





	Your Shadow, Becoming Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Given that I'm nowhere near finished watching the original Naruto anime and like to watch things chronologically, I have obviously never watched the Shippuden episode that covers Torune's and Fuu's backgrounds. What little I know of them in canon comes from a few manga pages and the Naruto Wiki... so if there's inaccuracies, that'll be why. There isn't really much in terms of warnings this time around but if you're not into angst for whatever reason (despite the tagging) then the 'back' button is, as always, at your disposal.
> 
> Special thanks to Eve's cover of _Nothing but Life_ for providing the title and background music in the two hours it took to write this, the prompt 'I think the room is bugged' for providing the drabble subject and not actually contributing in any way beyond that, and my sleep-deprived mind for going 'ooh, wasn't there an Aburame Torune in ROOT?' so. Here's something on Torune and Fuu as I interpret them, I suppose.

* * *

It was only meant to be an expedition to catalogue different species of bees, scattered across Konoha’s forests and thus a safe and exciting adventure for two young children. Torune had been leading Shino towards one on the edge of the Forest of Death when the old man had appeared, looking at Shino and smiling in a way none of the Aburame ever did. _Danger,_ his smile had whispered to Torune, though it was clear that he was one of Konoha’s own and powerful, to boot, but…

_Come with me,_ he had said to Shino—still so young, still a few months from entering the Academy and making friends—and Toruna had… ached. Felt the hum of his kindaichū beneath his skin, weighed up the rumours he heard and the things he saw despite being so isolated from the rest of the village, and squeezed Shino’s hand just once before stepping forward.

The old man had, at least, let Torune lead Shino to a place where he could find his own way home. _I’ll come back later,_ he’d told Shino, heart heavy in his chest as he’d stared down at his younger almost-brother, _tell your dad that I love him, okay?_

Shino—young, innocent, a little disappointed that their bee-finding expedition had been cut short but accepting nonetheless—had trotted on home with a wave for his beloved almost-brother, unaware that they would never meet again.

_Live well, Shino,_ Torune had directed at his small back, and then…  
  


* * *

  
“Is it _that_ dream again?” a voice asks above him, and Torune blinks his eyes open to find Fū’s face hovering over his. It’s less derisive than it had been even a week ago, barely even audible beyond the slight emphasis of one word, but more animation bleeds into his expression when he puts his hands on his hips and adds, “Danzō-sama told us to wake up early, don’t you remember?”

“Ah, I must’ve forgotten,” Torune replies—bland, calculatingly so, and watches Fū’s expression twitch before it smooths out.

Because dreams have no place in Danzō-sama’s grand plans, in the same way that emotions and any attachments outside of Danzō-sama have no place either. Torune reaches for the familiar hum of his kindaichū, letting the corrosive touch of their poison in his bloodstream soothe him, and swings his legs out of bed.

“Let’s go,” Torune says, making no mention of his dreams.

“Okay,” Fū replies, and makes no mention of it either.

Just before he slips out the door, masks firmly in place, Torune spares a single thought for Shino—but even that is fleeting and soon squashed down.

He still doesn’t know Danzō-sama’s machinations, has no idea how Shino would’ve factored into ROOT and whether he, too, would’ve had to go through the same things Sai and Shin had… but he’s picked his path. His almost-brother is safe, his clan spared any further clan children quietly disappearing from the compound for Danzō-sama’s plans, and for that alone…  
  


* * *

  
“B-Bless you,” Hinata murmurs softly, stretching a hand out to pat Kiba’s arm.

“Must be the pollen or something,” Kiba sniffles seconds later, bringing a sleeve up to wipe at his nose.

“That is unhygienic. Why? Because your sleeve has come into contact with several pathogens in the course of our training,” Shino offers, swaying slightly to avoid Kiba’s fist—

And as Kiba redoubles his efforts with a war cry, dragging Akamaru into an attempt at dirtying Shino’s jacket despite Hinata’s stuttered protests, a single purple insect flutters its wings before taking to the air again.

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
